Anónimo Descubierto
by Mae-AkureMaeko
Summary: Todos los Lunes depositaba una carta en su casillero con solo su nombre, pero ese Lunes le daría finalmente su identidad... ¿Quién pensaría que él también recibiría una carta? -One Shot- Satsuki x Kaoru


Bueno, vengo aquí con uno One con una pareja que jamás podrá estar junta TwT al menos que Natsuki y Satsuki fueran hermanos y no la misma persona. Y con ese detalle va este One; deben tener en cuenta que aquí, Natsuki y Satsuki son hermanos, y no la misma persona~

Sin más, los detalles finales.

Anime: Uta No Prince-Sama

Pareja: Shinomiya Satsuki x Kurusu Kaoru

Advertencias: Yaoi

Enjoy~

•~~•

_"Si ellos pueden estar juntos... ¿Por qué nosotros no? Nosotros deberíamos estar juntos, pero algunas cosas lo impiden... Tú eres un matón, temido por más de la mitad del Instituto, y yo soy el estudiante prodigio de la escuela; tú eres un chico distante y solitario, yo... amigo de media escuela; además, hay algo que jamás cambiará, de seguro... el que yo no te guste... ¿No se nota? Ni siquiera notas mi existencia, motivo perfecto para asegurar que no te gusto... y si, tú a mi me gustas, y mucho... pero claro, solo soy un niño, ¿no? Bueno, no tengo más que decir._

_Atentamente, yo"_

Tomó la hoja con sumo cuidado, dejando el lapiz a un lado y pasando a doblar la carta, tomando igual el sobre en la mesa e introducir la hoja en esta, para luego sellar el sobre_. "Shinomiya Satsuki"_ escribió con cuidado en la parte delantera del sobre, poniendo bajo este un par de signos de interrogación de color amarillo oscuros, para que hicieran constraste con el sobre. Esa era una de las cinco cartas que le había escrito al mayor; una cada semana, apareciendo estas los Lunes en su casillero, pero, hoy era Viernes, y no correspondía el dejarle una carta hoy, entonces, ¿Por qué? Bueno, en esta carta le había dejado un dato importante, que de seguro revelaría su identidad anónima. Miró el sobre cuidadosamente arreglado y sonrió, guardando la carta en uno de sus cuadernos.

**-¡Ey! ¡Tierra a Kaoru! ¡Responde!- **exclamó alguien a las espaldas del mencionado, quién no pudo evitar el pegar un grito de susto, saltando un poco y volteándose.

**-¡N-Nii-San!- **exclamó apenado el rubio menor, mirándole de forma reprochadora** -¡No hagas eso!-.**

**-Gomen, gomen-** se disculpó entre leves risas, que hicieron sonrojar al Kurusu menor **-Pero estabas tan distraído que no pude evitarlo-.**

_**-Moh, Nii-San...- **_susurró cansado, mientras su hermano seguía riendo. Cerró los ojos por instinto cuando el otro puso en su cabeza la gorra negra que traía.

**-Ikuzo, vamos un poco atrasados-** le avisó, con una sonrisa, para ir en busca de su mochila.

**-Hai- **solo asintió su gemelo, poniéndose de pie para tomar el cuaderno con la carta, su mochila, y salir del cuarto, luego de su hermano. Miró su reloj de pulsera, notando su atraso de diez minutos **-¡E-Estamos atrasados Nii-San!-** exclamó, a lo que Syo casi se desmaya -literalmente-.

**-¡Pues a carrera se ha dicho!-** sonrió, afirmando su mochila y empezando a correr hacía fuera de los cuartos, seguido de su hermano **-¡Apresúrate!-.**

**-¡Ma-Matte Nii-San! ¡Sabes que no soy bueno en deportes!-** gritó, viendo al mayor alejarse **-¡Moh! ¡Nii-Sa...!-** su grito fue interrumpido al chocar contra algo, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos **-Go-Gomenasa...-.**

**-Ten más cuidado-** interrumpió el otro, quién miraba fijamente al rubio, el cual se sonrojó ante la presencia frente a él.

_**-Shi-Shinomiya-San...-**_ tartamudeó Kaoru, sin poder quitar la mirada de sobre el oji-verde. Y ahí lo tenía; Shinomiya Satsuki le miraba fijamente, haciéndo estremecer al Kurusu menor** -¡De-Debo irme!- **exclamó, para luego hacer una reverencia y echar a correr, alejándose del Shinomiya mayor.

Este solo le siguió con la mirada, hasta que terminó por perderle de vista. _**-Kurusu...- **_susurró, para luego fijar su vista al suelo, notando algo que estaba en el suelo. **-¿Se le habrá caído?- **se preguntó, tomando el objeto en el suelo, pero lo que le extrañó fue que... ese objeto tenía su nombre.

•~~•

El timbre del primer receso sonó, a lo que Kaoru suspiró con alivio en la mirada, viendo a su hermano ponerse de pie** -¿Vas con Natsuki-San?- **le consultó, haciendo sonrojar a Syo.

**-Bu-Bueno... Pensaba pasar... unos minutos con él-** le respondió con la mirada desviada, mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

**-No te preocupes Nii-San-** le mencionó con tranquilidad el chico, sonriendo amable **-Después de todo, son novios, ¿No?-.**

**-¡Ka-Kaoru!-** regañó entre dientes el mayor, haciendo reír al menor.

**-¡Syo-Chan~!-** el canturreo de una tercera persona hizo que los otros dos miraran a la entrada **-Oh, ¡Ohayou, Kaoru-Chan!-** saludó el de lentes, alzando la mano.

**-Ohayou, Natsuki-San-** saludó el menor de los Kurusu, sonriendo y luego viendo a su hermano **-Te espera, Nii-San-.**

**-¿Estarás bien solo?- **consultó el mayor, algo preocupado por dejar solo a su hermano.

**-No te preocupes, estaré bien- **le mencionó, asintiendo. Su hermano sonrió, y luego de besar su frente, se fue con Natsuki; Kaoru suspiró, levantándose y tomando su cuaderno, para ir a su misión. La zona de los casilleros no estaba tan lejos de su salón, pero al inicio del receso era cuando había menos gente, así que lo mejor sería darse prisa.

**-¡Kaoru!-** un grito hizo que se detuviera en seco, observando al chico que le había llamado.

**-Ittoki-San, tengo algo de prisa-** le mencionó al peli-rojo, apurado.

**-Go-Gomenasai, demo...-** Ittoki sacó un sobre de su bolso, el cual se lo extendió al chico **-Esto es para ti, estaba en el correo escolar-.**

**-Oh, domou- **agradeció, viendo al oji-rojo sonreír, y luego irse rápidamente. Vio el sobre en sus manos, viendo que este solo tenía su nombre **-¿Are?- **sin pensarlo mucho, abrió el sobre, leyendo la carta.

_"Kurusu Kaoru_

_Sinceramente te escribo esto porque quiero hablar contigo. No es del todo urgente, pero si tengo motivos claros como para hacerlo. Espero poder verte al final de las clases en la Azotea del Instituto._

_Atentamente, yo."_

**-¿Yo?- **al leer eso último, arqueó una ceja extrañado, para correr y reanudar su camino a su objetivo. Al llegar a los casilleros, rápidamente se detuvo y ocultó, al notar algo a la distancia. ¡Satsuki estaba ahí! Y al parecer estaba leyendo algo _**-"¿Es una carta?"-.**_

**-Atenamente, yo-** soltó de repente, a lo que el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa** -El estudiante prodigio, ¿eh?-.**

_**-"¡U-Un momento! ¿E-Esa no es... mi carta?"-**_ pensó, sintiendo como sus mejillas llegaban a quemar, y su pulso se aceleraba demasiado.

En cambio, el rubio mayor dobló la carta que tenía en manos, volviendo a guardarla en el sobre de papel, pasando a leer el nombre en el sobre, escrio en un amarillo que hacía constraste con el papel **-…-**.

_**-"Genial... ¿Qué hago ahora?"-**_ pensó el asustadizo chico, cuando de repente le tocaron la espalda, y al voltear, solo pudo gritar, retrocediendo tan rápido que cayó sentado al suelo.

**-Oh, Kao-Chan~-** canturreó un muchacho de negros cabellos cortos, y ojos carmín, que sonreía siniestramente mientras caminaba hacía el menor.

**-¡N-No te acerques!-** exclamó el rubio ante la mirada desconcertada de Satsuki, quién no se movió para no llamar la atención.

**-Vamos~, ¿Qué pasa Kao-Chan?-** preguntó el peli-negro, que al parecer no venía solo** -¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- **parloteó, dando unos pasos hacía el menor** -¿O solo te haces el difícil para no darme tu dinero?- **al escuchar eso, un suspiro se escuchó, a lo que todos voltearon, viendo así al chico que no había hecho notar su presencia.

**-Son ridículos- **gruñó el mayor de todos, acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos, lo que provocó que al trío de bravucones se les erizara la piel, pero que al menor le saltara el corazón** -¿En serio se hacen llamar bravucones? Que estupidez-.**

**-¡O-Oye Satsuki! ¡Nadie nos dice si somos bravucones o no!- **le retó el peli-negro, sonriendo retadoramente, pero nervioso. De respuesta, solo obtuvo un fuerte golpe en los casilleros de parte de Shinomiya, quién ya casi gruñía.

**-Piérdanse-** escupió con rabia, provocando que los tres tipos se fueran. Bufó, para luego ver al chico en el suelo **-¿Estas bien?- **le preguntó al menor, extendiéndo su mano para ayudarle aponerse de pie.

Kaoru no respondió, y optó por ponerse de pie solo; sentía que si miraba, tocaba, o le hablaba al mayor, su corazón terminaría por explotar de la vergüenza, después de todo, el mayor había leído su carta, ¿No? ¡Que lindo! Eso no le ayudaba de mucho.

**-Oeh, Kurusu-** le llamó el otro, inclinándose para ver el rostro del menor. Este se sonrojó de sobremanera ante la repentina acción, y se apartó **-¿Eh?-.**

**-¡A-Arigatou Shinomiya-San! ¡N-No debió molestarse!-** agradeció el pequeño chico, con una exagerada reverencia.

**-No importa, a fin de cuentas, no dejaría que dañaran a quién...-** y velozmente se detuvo antes de continuar, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se giraba para irse **-Piérdete- **gruñó, empezando a caminar.

Kaoru levantó el rostro, viendo alejarse al mayor. ¿Qué iba a decir? Porque... Obviamente algo iba a decir, pero al parecer se había arrepentido. Suspiró algo tembloroso por la situación, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. _**-Estoy jugando con fuego...-**_ susurró, yéndose de ese lugar.

Las clases volvieron a empezar, y en cada receso restante, era inevitable el hecho de que Kaoru se encontrara con Satsuki más de una vez. ¿Y qué acompañaba ese día? Simple; el hecho de escuchar en un Salón Abandonado alejado de los demás, los gemidos y jadeos de su hermano mayor, eran la clara señal de que Natsuki le había quitado la inocencia a Syo.** -Pobre- **soltó entre risas contenidas, de solo pensar en como estaría su hermano después. Su andar se alentó, deteniéndose en medio de un pasillo vacío, en donde las ventanas estaban más que limpias, y se podía ver la mayoría del Patio por estos. Miró hacía afuera, dejando que su cuerpo hiciera lo que quisiera; sus brazos se relajaron, botando los cuadernos y libros que traía, sus piernas flaquearon, provocando que cayera de rodillas, y sus labios temblaron, al momento en que riachuelos de lágrimas saladas surcaban sus mejillas. Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desahogándose de algo desconocido; él solo quería gritar y llorar, quedándose dormido ahí, solo... Pasó sus manos por sus ojos, los cuales seguían derramando esas gotas seguidamente. Era como si sus sentimientos salieran independientemente. Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon que venían hacía él, pero aún así no levantó el rostro.

**-¡Kurusu!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?-** exclamó el otro al notar el estado del menor. Se arrodilló a un lado del otro, abrazándolo rápidamente, provocando que el otro dejara de llorar_** -No llores... Odio ver a los niños llorar...-.**_

_**-Shi-Shinomiya... San...-**_ no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas nuevamente cayeron por sus ojos, más esta vez se aferró al mayor, sintiendo como los brazos del mayor le rodeaban, como si lo estuvieran protegiendo de algo. Siguió llorando por unos minutos, hasta terminar sin lágrimas que derramar; cerró los ojos con lentitud al momento en el que Satsuki le tomaba en brazos de forma nupcial, y se acurrucó algo inquieto en el otro, buscando protección de un peligro no identificado.

El mayor se quedó quieto un momento, observando el rostro angelical que el Kurusu menor tenía al dormir. Un verdadero tesoro. Con cuidado, tomó los libros y cuadernos del chico y con todas las cosas, se dirigió a los cuartos masculinos para dejar al chico en su cuarto para que pudiera descansar. Realmente le había asustado, ya que según su hermano, Kaoru era un chico sonriente y amable con la mayoría de la gente, y pocas veces lloraba sin motivo... ¿Esos desgraciados le habían hecho algo? No; Kaoru estaba en un perfecto estado como para haber sido golpeado por alguien, entonces... ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡¿Por qué mierda se había puesto a llorar? Él no era de las personas que sacaban deducciones y todo eso, por lo que las dudas le comían la cabeza, y seguían así aún al momento de ver la mueca de calma que el rostro del menor tenía al dormir. Su mano acarició el cabello del otro, bajando poco a poco, acariciando ahora su rostro y de paso, sus labios con su dedo pulgar; el menor se removió un poco, asustando levemente al mayor, quién apartó su mano por reflejo. Esperó unos minutos, para pasar a suspirar un poco y dirigirse a la salida.

_**-Shi-Shinomiya... San-**_ llamó el menor entre sueños, provocando que el mencionado se girara y le viera, notando la cara asustada de Kaoru. Se acercó nuevamente al rubio, sentándose en la cama y acariciando de nuevo su cabello, buscando reconfortarlo de la segura pesadilla. El menor masculló, y Satsuki se estremeció. Ver como los labios del menor temblaban un poco no lo tranquilizaban, y solo se dignaban a provocarlo, y él... ¡No podía besarlo! Besarlo así como así sería algo estúpido, pero... No podía evitarlo. Se acercó lentamente al rostro del Kurusu, hasta el límite en el que podía sentir la respiración del estudiante prodigio contra la suya; su corazón saltaba un poco, lo que provocó que se alejara, rápidamente saliendo del cuarto, sin siquiera voltear a ver al otro chico.

•~~•

La campana sonó por fin, siendo acompañado con las exclamaciones de alivio de casi todos los alumnos, más quién rápidamente se levantó fue Kaoru, extrañando completamente a su hermano.

**-¡Ka-Kaoru! ¡¿Dónde vas?-** exclamó Syo rápidamente, al ver salir a su hermano menor.

**-¡Debo ir a una parte!- soltó, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del salón, dejando atrás a **un Syo sumamente confundido.

Corría lo más rápido posible hacía la Azotea, esperando saber quién era la persona que le había escrito esa carta que Ittoki le había pasado. Le daba completa curiosidad el saber quién era ese anónimo de la carta. Se detuvo frente a la escalera algo jadeante, decidido a subir lo más rápido posible, y cuando llegó, abrió la puerta con cuidado, buscando no hacer ruido y ver quién era esa persona... Pero no había nadie. Entró por completo, viendo el lugar sin ningún alma alrededor, o eso creía...

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **la grave voz resonó por el lugar, provocando un brinco en el menor, el cual se volteó para verle **-¿Kurusu?-.**

**-Shi-Shimoniya-San- **soltó con una sonrisita nerviosa, y más al recordar la situación de hace unas horas atrás.

**-¿Te encuentras mejor? Te veías mal- **le preguntó claramente preocupado, bajándose de donde estaba sentado.

**-Ha-Hai, daijoubu-** le respondió con una fina sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció de repente** -Shinomiya-San, ¿Por qué...?-.**

**-Si tu hermano no se preocupa por ti, alguien debe hacerlo- **respondió, interrumpiendo la pregunta que el menor le hacía, a lo que este se sonrojó un poquito ante la respuesta** -¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí?- **volvió a preguntar, sin apartar la mirada.

_**-Y-Yo s-solo venía d-de pasada...- **_respondió nerviosamente, desviando la mirada del otro para no verle directamente. Sintió un leve suspiro, y se puso más nervioso _**-Realmente... V-Vengo por... Esto...-**_ con vergüenza, sacó el sobre que estaba en su bolsillo y se lo extendió al mayor, quién no dudó en tomarlo y ver que era.

**-Daro- **soltó una vez terminó de leer la carta, guardándola de nuevo en el sobre y pasándosela de regreso. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al menor, extrañandolo **-Ai Shiteru-.**

**-... ¿E-Eh?- **¿Sus oídos le habían engañado? Su corazón casi da un vuelco al ver al más alto girarse, acercándose y dejándolo acorralado contra la entrada del lugar_** -Shi-Shinomiya-San...-.**_

_**-Ai Shiteru, Kaoru- **_susurró, acercándo su rostro al rostro del menor, quién realmente no podía reaccionar. Internamente, Satsuki reía al ver la actitud miedosa del rubio menor, pero a la vez le gustaba. Tomó sus manos, jalándole y apegándolo a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos _**-Kaoru...-.**_

_**-...Sa-Satsuki-San...-**_ el mencionado se separó un poco, notando como los ojos del hermano menor de Syo se encontraban vidrosos, y un adorable -y exquisito a los ojos del Shinomiya mayor- sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas del muchacho. El mayor sonrió, tomando las mejillas del menor como tal cual jarrón de porcelana en manos de un bruto sentimental, amante de las cosas delicadas, y le acercó un poco a su rostro, viendo como el otro entrecerraba los ojos, hasta cerrarlos completamente. Era la señal...

Por el cuerpo de Kaoru corrió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y su corazón aumentó su pulso drásticamente al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de Satsuki. Tembloroso, llevó sus manos a los hombros del más alto, y sintió como su cintura era rodeada por los fuertes brazos del mismo, apegándolo más a su cuerpo. Lloró, pero no de tristeza, si no que de felicidad, por esa misma razón no se separó, o eso hasta unos minutos.

_**-Sa-Satsuki-San... Da-Daisuki...-**_ susurró, a lo que el otro le volvió a besar, pasando a abrazarle y aprovechar de susurrar unas dulces palabras en el oído de Kaoru, palabras que además de apenarlo, le alegraron.

_"Te amo, y eres mi vida entera, Kaoru..."_

Pero, algo pasaba por la cabeza de Satsuki... ¿Quién...?

•~~•

**-Moh, Kaoru ya ha demorado demasiado- **farfulló el gemelo del mencionado, quién estaba ya casi desesperado.

**-Tranquilizate Syo-Chan- **le mencionó el otro rubio que le hacía compañía, abrazando al menor por la espalda, haciendo sonrojar a este. El móvil del mayor sonó, y sin deshacer el abrazo, vio el mensaje.

_"Natsuki_

_Dile a Syo que estoy con Kaoru y que no se preocupe. Yo iré a dejarlo a su casa._

_Satsuki"_

**-¿Ves Syo-Chan? No tienes que preocuparte-** le canturreó el hermano de Satsuki, besando la mejilla de su novio y separándose.

**-Mah, si tú lo dices- **comentó el del sombrero, tomando la mano del mayor y empezando a caminar **-Por cierto... ¿Qué hacen Satsuki y mi hermano juntos?-.**

**-No lo se... Tal vez son cosas del destino-** le respondió, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor. Miró al Kurusu mayor y sonrió, pasando a pensar en Kaoru y Satsuki _**-"Me debes una, queridisimo hermano~"- **_canturreó mentalmente, soltando una leve risa que extrañó a Syo, pero que pasó de largo completamente. Al fin y al cabo, Natsuki era así.

•~~•

Well~ ¿Qué os pareció? Para quienes no hayan entendido el final, la respuesta es simple: Natsuki fue quién escribió la carta para Kaoru. Después de todo, Natsuki y Satsuki son gemelos xD y... ¿quién te conoce más que tu gemelo?

¿Lemon? Bueno, había pensado en hacerle Lemon, pero me dije: "Kao-Chan es muy dulce como para que Sacchan le robe la inocencia -w-Uu" Y pues... ¡No le hice! xDUu Bueno, gracias por leer! Acepto de todo! Aplausos, ovaciones(?), tomatazos, pedidos(?), pero sobre todo, ¡reviews!

Hasta la próxima~!


End file.
